MMPR: Burning In Hell
by CallMeLauren
Summary: They thought everything was fine, but when their lives stand at the end of a knife edge, they will burn in hell. Part One of the breath-taking, ultimate Burning In Hell Trilogy. Includes blood, drugs ect.


"Come on guys, we're gonna be late for class, again!" said Zack, trying to hurry the fellow Rangers to their next class.

"Okay, okay, we're coming!" replied Tommy, just then, his communicator/morpher went off, signalling that Zordon was trying to contact them.

"What's up, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, there's an attack at the abandoned warehouse a few meters from the school, hurry." said Zordon.

"Alright, we're on our way." Kim said, confidently.

They quickly made sure nobody was around, and quickly morphed.

Once they arrived at the abandoned warehouse, they looked around every corner of the house.

"Guys, this place is huge. There's no way we're going to be able to find the monster like this." Trini said.

"Okay, everyone split up. If anything happens, contact us immediently, understood?" Jason ordered.

"Yeah." replied everyone, as they went their separate ways.

_-Mighty Morphin-_

They were trapped, but they didn't know that.

"This place is so creepy.." said Trini, as she looked around carefully.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a door.

_'Maybe I should open it..'_ she thought to herself.

She sighed and slowly approached the door, gently gasing her hand over the door handle until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her away.

"Shh!" the person whispered, and she does as she was told.

She looked down at their hands, and saw that they had a red diamond kind of pattern on their gloves.

She thought to herself, who wore red that would be in the abandoned house at this moment.

'Jason! Jason wears red!' she screamed in her head, and calmed down knowing it was him.

He dragged her in a a tiny room underneath the stair case and took off his helmet.

"Shh, I'll explain everything in a minute, just keep quiet and watch." he whispered, signalling the little hole through the wall which revealed the room they were both just in.

Soon, they both herd voices. They couldn't quite work out what they were saying.

"What are they saying?" Trini whispered, looking at Jason.

"I don't know, but I sure hope the others are okay." he replied, quietly.

He put back on his helmet, and looked around the small room they were in.

He pulled out his torch, and turned it on, revealing light.

He waved it around the room until the light landed on something, not too big or too small.

He tapped Trini's sholder, and as she turnt around, she saw Jason pointing to something, and looked over there.

Only to find Voo Voo Dolls of the Rangers.

"Oh my god.." she whispered, and approached the dolls.

"I wonder what they're planning on doing with them.. well.. with us..." he whispered, as he picked up his doll and examined it carefully.

"More than that, what are they doing with them, or us?" she asked, confused than ever.

"Let's just hope that nothing bad happens. Come on, let's go before someone comes back, because judging by the looks of this place, it looks like it's someone's room." he whispered, as he opened the door and let Trini out, then let himself out.

"I'll try and contact the others." she said, as she held up her wrist to her mouth and pressed a button. "Tommy, are you there?" she asked.

**No reply.**

"Tommy?" she asked again, and still no reply.

"Zack?" she said, wondering where they could be. "They're not replying."

"What? I'll try Billy." Jason replied, as he raised his arm and began speaking into his communicator.

"Billy, it's Jason. Are you there?" he asked.

**Still no reply.**

"Okay, this is beginning to get more and more creepy." she said, looking over at Jason.

"I agree. Come on, let's go and find the others and get out of here. We can ask Zordon and Alpha what happened when we get back to the Command Center." he said, as they both walked out to find the others.

_-Mighty Morphin-_

"Ugh, this place is so messy and dirty." Kimberly pouted, trying her best to avoid any spider webs or dust that approached her.

"Kimberly.." a voice said.

"Huh?" she said, as she whipped her hair around, wondering where the voice had come from.

"Kimberly.. Tommy needs you.." the voice whispered again, and she began to worry.

_'What does that mean? Is Tommy okay? Oh god, Kimberly, calm yourself down!'_ she shouted at herself in her head.

She slowly walked faster and faster until she got to a room, she didn't know where Tommy was, but she knew she had to look for him.

She opened the door, and pulled out her bow, just in case anything popped out or a monster started randomly attacking.

She herd a quiet rustling, and spun on her heels, and help up her bow high enough to probably get the bow directly in the head.

Tommy was standing right there in front of her.

"Oh my god, Tommy, you're okay!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her bow disappearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." he said, hugging her back, but drawing an arm back. **_"But you won't be."_ **he said, in a harsh tone, and shoved a cloth, pressing hard on her mouth and nose so she couldn't breath.

She squirmed in his grip, trying to break free. But she couldn't, he was too strong for her.

Slowly, her eyes began to get heavy, and more heavy as each second passed, soon she was blacked out.

_-Mighty Morphin-_

Billy was walking around, when suddenly he felt a sudden pain in his stomach, he felt as if someone had.. stabbed him with a knife.

The pain was unbearable, he felt like his own flesh was getting ripped apart as if someone was pulling it out of him.

He moaned and groaned, but the pain didn't stop.

It got worse.

He tried his hardest to ignore the pain, but it was too strong.

He slowly slid down the wall, as his eyes began to droop.

Just before he blacked out, he saw what looked like a puddle of red liquid exiting his body, as his suit disappeared, leaving him in his human form and gazing at the wound.

_**He didn't know what was happening, but it felt like he was burning in hell. **_


End file.
